Such sealing members are well known from the state of the art and normally extend around the feed channel for a food mass, which is pressed through the feed channel and into product cavities, which are provided in a movable food forming member. In the product cavities, the food mass is formed into individual products such as patties or the like. The sealing member is in contact with the surface of a food forming member and sealingly interacts with this surface to avoid that food mass is spilled during filling of the product cavities. In the food industry, there is a constant demand to improve the quality of the product, the yield and/or to reduce ware of the machines.